


Don’t Come Over Again (Suho Drabble)

by JunMomney



Series: DRABBLES [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, EXO - Freeform, EXO Suho, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Kim Junmyeon - Freeform, Suho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: Did Junmyeon really break up with you through text message? :(You pressed the home button of your phone and saw the notification.‘Don’t come over again.’





	Don’t Come Over Again (Suho Drabble)

It was almost there.

The sleep that you’ve been trying to build up for an hour was almost at your reach.

But then your phone dinged.

That familiar pop of notification with a single vibration on your wooden nightstand that came along with it.

You groaned silently and mentally kicked yourself in the ass for not turning off your phone.

You grabbed the gadget to see that your boyfriend sent you a text message.

That’s weird, you thought. He never sends you text messages at ungodly hours like this.

Only if it’s an emergency.

And by emergency, you meant when he really needs to ask your opinion about yet another dad joke he concocted in his divine, yet eccentric brain.

You love his jokes a lot. It’s one of the reasons you both fell in love with each other.

It’s also one of the reasons why you wanna smack him upside in the head, but of course, you don’t do that. You love him too much.

“Kim Junmyeon, I swear to God if this is another dad joke… I’m gonna fucking kill you for real this time.”

You mutter under your breath through hard pursed lips.

You pressed the home button of your phone and saw the notification.

‘Don’t come over again.’

DON’T

COME

OVER

AGAIN

You unlocked your phone and stared at his text message for what seemed like forever.

All the colors of your face drained.

Your hands shaking as you try to type a reply.

‘waht wyhy?’

You’re not sure if it’s your nerves or the speed of your typing that caused the typographical errors.

You think both.

You wait for a response.

It never came.

It’s almost 3 AM and a few hours ago, you were just with him and his friends, EXO.

You visited them in their dorm and you brought home-cooked meals you and your mother personally prepared just for them.

He seemed unhappy the last couple of hours you were there. You ignored it thinking he’s just tired from rehearsals.

That’s it. Maybe he was finally done with you.

6 AM came and you’re still awake. Thank God it’s the weekend and you don’t have to go to work.

You force yourself off your bed. Sleep won’t come anytime soon anyway, might as well die of exhaustion. You have no more reason to live anyway.

Accepting defeat, you coerce yourself to your kitchen.

You opened your freezer and grabbed the big tub of ice cream and tears voluntarily fall as you stuff your mouth with the cold dessert.

The ice cream was sweet, but it tasted bitter in your mouth. Maybe it’s your heart that was bitter but you aren’t too sure.

/Doorbell rings/

You walked to your door with tears still streaming down from your eyes, cradling the big tub of ice cream on your left arm and a big spoon on the other.

Whoever it was on your doorstep, you don’t care if they see you in your current state.

Thinking it was just your neighbor asking for sugar again or something, you twisted the locked knob. And as you pull the door open, Junmyeon’s face popped out.

“Hey babe, I brought breakfa—“

You stabbed the spoon onto the ice cream as you scowl.

“What are you doing here?”

“Babe, why are you eating ice cream at 6 AM?”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen when he saw your face.

“Why are you crying?”

He pushes his way in your apartment and you retreated, backing out as he closed the door shut.

“Why do you think I’m crying?”

More tears came as you drop the tub of ice cream on your kitchen counter.

“I— I don’t know?”

Junmyeon drops the two plastic bags on the dinner table and attempted to reach out to you.

“You asshole, what are you doing here?!”

You swatted his hands away.

“Why are you mad at me? What did I do?”

Junmyeon’s face is full of dread and confusion.

“You broke up with me and told me never to come over. Now you’re acting as if nothing happened!”

You almost screamed, but your crying made your voice soft and small.

“What are you talking about, when did I break up with you?”

You grabbed your phone from your shorts pocket and shoved the thing on his face to show his text message.

Junmyeon’s once confused face fell into an emotionless state.

And then he started laughing.

Probably mocking you and your misery.

“Baby I’m so sorry, I fell asleep last night and when I woke up this morning my phone was dead. I forgot to charge it.”

Junmyeon immediately grabbed your body and hugged you tightly. Your face buried in his chest, his thin shirt collecting your tears.

“I was gonna say that you should never come over again because I’m jealous.”

He slightly pushes you off his warm embrace to look at your pathetic ugly crying state.

“You’re jealous of what?”

It was the only thing you said.

“Baekhyun was hogging on you yesterday and I hate that.”

Junmyeon pouts like a child.

“He was hogging me?”

Instead of words as a reply to your inquiry, Junmyeon crashes his lips on yours and you melted like chocolate on a hot summer day with his kiss.

“I don’t like sharing you with anyone. I don’t like that he’s too comfortable with you.”

Junmyeon said with another pout after you both pull away from each other.

“Is that why you were so glum-looking last night?”

“Yes.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then?”

“Because I don’t want to argue with you.”

“I’ll never argue with you about meager things like that. I love you.”

Junmyeon beamed with your words.

“I love you more.”


End file.
